Infantes
by LZ17
Summary: Una parte importante para ser héroe, es ganarse la confianza y el cariño de los niños. Eso lo sabían. Solo que no esperaban que esos mocosos fueran sus amigos.


**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

 **Ni yo sé porque hice esto.**

 **Solo me causaba gracia esta idea por lo que decidí plasmarla, y este fue el resultado.**

 **Por cierto, esto será algo parecido a mi "Nichijou" (pobre fic… ya regresare… algún día…), por lo que no esperen una actualización constante.**

 **Aun así.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

Domingo al mediodía. Cerca de las 12:00 P.M.

Y el campus de la U.A. se encontraba de lo más tranquilo para un cuarteto de chicas que encaminaban por el airoso terreno con dirección a sus dormitorios, vestidas con su ropa casual y teniendo un broche de mariposa monarca azul en cada una de ellas. Premio adicional de una tienda internacional del cual habían huido como alma que lleva el diablo. O esta vez bolsas.

— ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer con todos estos dulces? — Pregunto Kyouka a sus compañeras haciendo énfasis a una bolsa llena de distintos tipos de wagashis en sus manos.

— No lo sé… — Respondió Yaoyorozu soltando un leve suspiro, acercando una mano libre a su rostro, ya que la otra sostenía una gran variedad de dangos. — Todo fue tan inesperado…

— ¡Oye! Deberías estar agradecida de haber resuelto esa trivia correctamente, mira el botín que obtuvimos… — Respondió Mina con energía, demostrando en la bolsa que llevaba una ingente cantidad de macarrones de distintos sabores.

— Pero si era una trivia para niños. — Comento Jirou por la afirmación de Mina, ocasionando un gesto de pena en la pelinegra.

— Pero lo importante es que no te ingieras todo de golpe en un día. — Advirtió Ochako teniendo experiencia de primera mano por abusar del mochi en las pocas veces que se daba el gusto.

— Sigo diciendo que lo mejor habría sido regalárselos a esos niños que también participaban en la trivia. — Dijo Momo apenada por los infantes que se habían puesto a participar en una tienda internacional especializada en golosinas.

Lugar que había cruzado junto a Jirou, quien inesperadamente se la encontró de camino en su regreso a los dormitorios, después de hacer su propia lista personal de productos rebajados en el "Súper Cheap Don Quihote". Al disponer de tanto tiempo libre como de interés por el lugar, luego de haber sido reconstruido desde el incidente en Kamino. Encontrándose también con el dúo de Ochako y Mina, quienes habían ido más por expedición que por algún motivo concreto.

Ella pudo evitarlo fácilmente esa trivia, pero el presentador era como esas moscas que vuelan sobre tu cara solo para fastidiar.

— Aunque parece que esos niños nos iban a quitar algo más que los dulces… — Dijo Jirou teniendo un leve escalofrío en su espalda al recordar la mirada de los niños al ganar esos dulces.

— Si…

Las demás asintieron en sincronización recordando esos ojos de depredador en sus rostros.

— Aun así, lo mejor sería guardarlo en el refrigerador para una ocasión. O entregárselo a Satou, seguro él sabrá hacer algo de mejor provecho que nosotras con tantos dulces. — Dijo Momo al trío acercándose a la residencia de la clase 1-A.

— ¿Entrenar su quirk? — Dijo Uraraka.

— ¿Pastel? — Sugirió Ashido.

— Ambas suenan posibles. — Acabo Jirou la duda de sus compañeras.

— Aun así… — Decía Ashido mirando el delicado cielo celeste que se presentada en un típico día de domingo.

— Es nostálgico pensar en la emoción que uno siente cuando te dan un dulce. Es como si se alegrara tu día al instante.

Las demás solo pudieron asentir con una pequeña risa en sus labios por soltar lo que muchas pensaban al momento de tener tantos dulces en sus manos.

— Pero ahora somos jóvenes que se emprenden a entrar al mundo adulto de los héroes. Por lo que tenemos que ir olvidándonos de estas pequeñas cosas. — Respondió Momo teniendo una ligera mirada de nostalgia por lo que dijo su compañera.

— Oye… Lo dices como si fuera más un castigo que una alegría. — Bufo Mina desanimada por ser llevada a la realidad, pero regresando a su estado de chica animada.

— Solo estará bien hacerlo de vez en cuando. Por lo que no te preocupes. Ya tendrás dulces si te portas bien. — Bromeo Jirou por la casi actitud infantil de su compañera rosa.

— Oye…

Pero antes de que esto se volviera una lucha de trincheras amigable entre las jóvenes.

— Chicas…

Uraraka se había detenido completamente después de haber llegado a la entrada exterior de los dormitorios con sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué sucede Uraraka-san? — Pregunto Momo al ser la primera en ver su reacción.

— Creo que… acabo de escuchar algo… No estoy segura… — Confeso Uraraka al creer oír algo moverse alrededor.

— Ahora que lo dices… — Se unió Jirou a la conversación, quien había detenido su charla con la peli rosa, utilizando su agudo sentido de la audición. — Es cierto, hay algo moviéndose en los arbustos de la derecha.

— ¿Un villano? — Soltó por sorpresa la joven Mina ante una posibilidad.

— No… No creo que algún villano pueda superar la seguridad de la academia sin que alertara a los maestros. Aunque es una posibilidad si tuviera un quirk que le permite pasar desapercibido ante los radares y drones de seguridad— Informo Momo en susurros a sus compañeras al pensar en dicha posibilidad.

— O también podría ser el conejo de Kouta o algún animal que intento llamar para practicar su habilidad. — Sugirió Ochako ante una posibilidad más factible y que no pusiera de nervios a sus compañeras.

— Aun así… — Momo empezó a crear una malla electro soldada, red metálica de fácil manejo y buena resistencia, preparando su posición para cazar al dichoso objeto en movimiento.

— Hay que ser precavidos...

Sus demás compañeros solo asintieron en confirmación, dejando las bolsas de dulces a ras de piso, preparándose para correr si veían el objetivo escapar.

— Jirou. Posición.

— 4 metros a la derecha. Dentro de un arbusto. — Informo Kyouka ante la orden de Momo.

— Mina y Ochako. Acérquense y rodeen su área, no dejen aberturas para que escape.

Ambas asintieron a la orden de la genio.

— Jirou. Prepárate.

— Si. — Respondió alzando sus jacks para participar en la captura.

Las chicas tenían rodeada el arbusto, acercándose lentamente. Jirou alzando sus jacks. Momo preparando la red. Ashido con ácido no corrosivo en la punta de sus pies. Y Ochako preparando sus manos para tocar y quitarle la gravedad a lo que sea que se esconda en el arbusto.

De un rápido movimiento, Yaoyorozu lanzo la red metálica cayendo encima del arbusto, el cual empezó a moverse al sentir el peso de la red.

— ¡Ahora!

Dio orden a todas las chicas para que se movilizaran. Al ver como un punto negro había salido de dicho lugar.

— ¡Cuidado Momo! — Grito Jirou viendo como el punto se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Momo.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó al ver que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para crear una segunda red y atrapar al intruso que choco de lleno con ella, arrastrándola por el piso y detenerse después de unos segundos. Pero recuperando la compostura, atrapando el dichoso punto que resulto tener un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo, creando unas esposas que cerro en su muñeca derecha con la izquierda del intruso.

— ¡Atrapado!

— ¿Yaoyorozu, te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Ochako exaltada por la repentina acción, acercándose junto al grupo a la joven pelinegra.

— Si. — Respondió ella levantándose del piso, poniéndose de rodillas aun sujetando el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho. — Lo bueno es que ya tengo al-

— Onee-chan…

— ¿Eh?

Y para sorpresa de muchas, lograron escuchar una pequeña voz, perteneciente del pequeño cuerpo que tenía Momo entre brazos.

— ¿E- El intruso… dijo Onee-chan? — Pregunto Mina sorprendida, viendo que ahora dicho punto negro, en realidad era un pequeño niño no tan cerca de los 6 años.

— El intruso… ¿Es un niño? — Exclamo Jirou sorprendida al ver que las especulaciones anteriores fueron desmoronadas por la aparición del susodicho.

Y Momo, quien aún tenía entre su busto el rostro del pequeño niño, vio que su compañera peli morada tenía razón. Era un niño.

— ¡L- L- L- Lo siento! — Empezó a disculparse de forma frenetica y nerviosa, adquiriendo un notorio sonrojo en su rostro y liberando al niño de las esposas con un pequeña llave que creo.

— ¡Fue muy imprudente de mi parte tratar de esta forma a un niño como tú! ¡Esta senpai tuya se dispondrá a cualquier capricho deseado con tal de que puedas aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡Realmente! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Y dejando de lado que la pelinegra agachara su cabeza tantas veces, al punto de que su sujetador de cabello salió volando, dejando que este cayera como el agua por su espalda.

Ochako había notado algo curioso en el niño, después de haber sido liberado de las esposas de Momo.

— Ojos pequeños… Cabello negro hacia arriba… Rostro medio asustado… — Susurraba Uraraka por el extraño parentesco que tenía ese niño con alguien a quien su cerebro trataba de buscar para recordar.

— ¿Qué pasa Uraraka-chan? ¿Conoces al niño?— Pregunto Mina curiosa por ver a cara de concentración que ponía su compañera de cabello color té.

— Siento que lo he visto antes… Pero no recuerdo… — Respondió Ochako aumentando su ceño viendo más detenidamente al niño.

— Quiero irme…

Hasta que escucho esa frase que le trajo una imagen a su mente.

— ¡¿Amajiki-senpai?!

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto Mina.

— ¿Nuestro senpai de tercer año? — Exclamo Jirou.

— ¿No será un familiar cercano que vino de visita? — Sugirió Momo después de haberse detenido en su disculpa, viendo más de cerca al infante sacando una resolución más posible por la duda.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera dar alguna otra sugerencia o pregunta sobre dicha suposición.

— ¡Intrusas!

No se percataron cuando habían sido rodeadas por una pequeña barrera de hielo con acabados picudos, siendo también separadas del niño pelinegro por un haz de luz verde.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?!

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al ver cómo eran envueltas con una soga por un punto negro y uno amarillo, que empezaba a girar a su alrededor, juntando y atrapando sus cuerpos alrededor de la prisión de hielo.

— ¡Atrapadas! — Exclamaron los niños, no más de 4 años, al terminar su "captura".

No paso mucho tiempo para que las chicas respondieran.

— ¿In- Intrusas?

— ¿Cómo rayos hicieron esto?

— Oye… Esto aprieta…

— Esto se volvió extraño…

A su vez que los infantes, quienes realizaron dicha captura, empezaran a alzar sus puños de forma victoriosa.

— Vaya… Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Dijo Nejire Hadou, haciendo acto de presencia al lugar con una falda rosa que lo cubría hasta sus pies, y una blusa celeste hasta sus muñecas, viendo al grupo de chicas amaradas por un cuarteto de niños.

— ¿Nejire-senpai? — Pregunto sorprendida el cuarteto al ver la aparición de la joven adulta.

Aparición que no paso desapercibida por el cuarteto de niños. Quienes empezaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia la joven.

— ¡Cuidado! — Exclamaron al unísono preocupadas por su senpai.

— ¡Niños!

Pero contrario a lo esperado. La joven Hadou se arrodillo y extendió sus brazos recibiendo a cada uno de los infantes, quienes reían entre abrazos y caricias de la joven.

— ¡Okaa-san!

— ¡Haha!

— ¡Okaa-sama!

— ¡Kaa-san!

La expresión de las chicas podía describirse con palabras que no alcanzarían para una hoja entera. Por lo que resumiendo su estado mental ante la imagen que tenía seria…

Sorpresa.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí? — Pregunto Momo siendo incapaz de procesar la situación, siendo apoyada por asentimientos por parte de sus compañeras.

— Yo gustosa... — Respondió Nejire alzando su brazo de forma animada.

— Pero es la hora de comer para los niños… ¿Por lo que pueden esperar ahí? — Pregunto de forma inocente mientras se dirigía al interior de los dormitorios, siendo acompañada por lo niños quienes le tomaban de ambas manos a la joven.

— Habrá dulces como postre~…

Dejando en completa soledad al cuarteto de chicas amarradas. Junto al niño pelinegro quien reapareció de un arbusto en el que se escondió. Acercándose al cuarteto de chicas, y recostándose su cabeza en la red que las tenían prisioneras.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?


End file.
